Buono!
Buono! (ボーノ) war eine Untergruppe des Hello! Projects, bestehend aus drei Mitgliedern der Hello! Project Kids: Tsugunaga Momoko und Natsuyaki Miyabi von Berryz Koubou und Suzuki Airi von °C-ute. Die Gruppe wurde gegründet, um die Lieder für den Anime "Shugo Chara!" zu singen. Nachdem der Anime geendet hatte, wurde die Gruppe zum zetima Label transferiert. Die Gruppe löste sich am 22. Mai 2017 auf. Mitglieder *Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子; Pink) Leader *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅; Rot) Sub-Leader *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理; Gelbgrün) ;Backing *Dolce Geschichte ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2007-2015 Buono! wurde offiziell beim Nakayoshi Festival 2017 am 21. Juli in der Ikebukuro Sunshine City angekündigt. Die Gruppe wurde gegründet, um die Titel- und Endlieder des Animes Shugo Chara! zu singen. Die Debütsingle "Honto no Jibun" wurde am 31. Oktober veröffentlicht und verkaufte sich mehr als 42,000 Mal. Bis 2012 war sie die bestverkaufte Single der Hello! Project Kids. Das Debütalbum, welches am 20. Februar 2008 folgte, brach ebenfalls alle Kids Rekorde. Zum Jahrestag der Gründung trat die Gruppe zum ersten Mal solo auf. Später im Jahr 2008 erhielt die Gruppe ihren ersten Werbedeal mit der Pizzeria Pizza-La. 2009 wurde Tsugunaga Momoko zum Leader ernannt. Im Februar 2012 trat die Gruppe zum ersten Mal außerhalb Japans, in Paris, Frankreich, auf. 2016 Nach einigen Jahren ohne große Nachrichten trat die Gruppe beim Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ auf und es wurde bekanntgegeben, dass sie am 25. August im Nippon Budokan performen würde. Im September desselben Jahres veröffentlichten Buono! ihre erste Single in vier Jahren, "So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~". 2017 Am 1. Januar performte die Gruppe beim Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. Drei Monate später, am 26. März während des Tsugunaga Momoko Premiums, trat die Gruppe beim Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 auf. Ihr letztes Konzert gab die Gruppe am 22. Mai in der Yokohama Arena unter dem Namen Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~. Nachdem °C-ute und Tsugunaga Momoko im Sommer das Hello! Project verlassen würden, wäre keins der Mitglieder noch unter der Vereinigung aktiv. Dazu kommt, dass sowohl Suzuki Airi als auch Tsugunaga die Organisation Up-Front verlassen werden. Natsuyaki Miyabi wird unter Up-Front mit der Gruppe PINK CRES. weitermachen. Aufgrund all dieser Zukunftspläne beschlossen die Mädchen, die Gruppe aufzulösen. Herkunft des Namens "Buono!" bedeutet "Gut!" auf Italienisch. Für die Gruppe wird es vor allen Dingen im Kontext von "Lecker!" benutzt. Auftritte außerhalb Japans Es war geplant, dass Buono! am 24. Mai 2009 auf der Japan Expo in Stockholm, Schweden auftreten, jedoch wurde die Expo im April aufgegeben, da es aufgrund der Wirtschaftskrise zu finanziellen Schwierigkeiten gekommen war. Am 12. Februar 2012 traten Buono im La Machine du Moulin Rouge in Paris, Frankreich auf. Ein zweites Mal traten sie in Paris während der Japan Expo 2014 auf. Berryz Koubou und °C-ute waren geladene Gäste, also nahm man die Gelegenheit zum Anlass, die Untergruppe Buono! ebenfalls auftreten zu lassen. Diskografie Alben= ;Studioalben *2008.02.20 Café Buono! *2009.02.11 Buono! 2 *2010.02.10 We are Buono! ;Minialben *2011.08.10 partenza *2012.08.22 SHERBET ;Best Of-Alben *2010.08.10 The Best Buono! *2012.02.12 Buono! Paris Collection (Limited) ;Kollaborationsalben *2010.03.10 Shugo Chara! Song♪Best (しゅごキャラ! ソング♪ベスト) (with Guardians 4 and Shugo Chara Egg!) |-|Singles= #2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (ホントのじぶん) #2008.02.06 Ren'ai♥Rider (恋愛♥ライダー) #2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!) #2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ) #2009.01.21 co・no・mi・chi #2009.04.29 MY BOY #2009.08.26 Take It Easy! #2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo #2010.02.03 Our Songs #2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (雑草のうた) #2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (夏ダカラ!) #2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (初恋サイダー/DEEP MIND) #2016.09.21 So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ (ソラシド～ねえねえ～) (DVD Single) |-|Kompilationen= *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#15 Honto no Jibun) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#13 Renai♥Rider) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#6 MY BOY) *2010.12.15 Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#7 Our Songs) *2010.12.22 Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#5 Honto no Jibun) *2011.12.07 Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#16 Zassou no Uta) *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#12 Hatsukoi Cider) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (#10 Urahara) *2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (#5 Hatsukoi Cider) |-|DVDs= ;Clips * 2010.03.10 CLIPS vol.1 * 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (しゅごキャラ!クリップ♪ベスト) (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) * 2012.07.04 Buono! All Singles Music Video Blu-ray File2012 (Blu-ray Disc.Buono!全シングルMUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File2012) * 2012.08.29 CLIPS vol.2 ;DVD Magazine See Also: Buono! DVD Magazines ;Buono! Days *2008.08.22 Buono! Days ~Buono! Leader Ketteisen!~ (Buono! days ～Buono!リーダー決定戦！~) (FC Only) *2009.08.21 Buono Days 2 ~Buono! vs Bello! Special Drama~ (Buono! Days2 2009 夏 スペシャルドラマ風 Buono!危機一髪) (FC Only) Veröffentlichungen Fotobücher *2012.05.25 Buono! In Paris “C’est bon” Konzert-Fotobücher *2010.02.20 LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~" *2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re; Buono!~ LIVE PHOTO DOCUMENT *2017.05.20 Buono! Festa 2016 LIVE Mini Shashinshuu In Magazinen *2010.01.23 The Television (March 2010 Issue) *2010.01.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.12.14 CD The Ta CDでーた *2009.12.09 Bomb *2009.12.01 HYPER HOBBY *2009.09.10 Yang Yang (ヤンヤン) *2009.09.09 Bomb *2009.08.23 Kindai *2009.08.12 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.04.28 TV station *2009.04.23 Kindai *2009.04.14 CD The Ta (CDでーた) *2009.09.xx Yan Yan Vol.8 *2011.06.xx UP to boy Vol.204 (August 2011 Issue) *2011.08.26 memew vol.52 *2012.04.23 JAPAN pop *2012.10.xx Top Yell (October 2012 Issue) Werke Fernsehen *2009.12.14 NHK「MUSIC JAPAN」 Film *2012 Gomennasai Werbedeals *2008–2012 Pizza-La *2010 Pink Dot Waffles *2010 VIVA! Paella Infomercials *2011 Aron Alpha *2011 Piranha 3D Radio *2011 Viva!Paella Presents - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Fanclub Events * 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shūnen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!結成1周年記念 FCスペシャルライブ～Rock'n Buono!～) * 2009.12.16 Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 Trivia *Buono! war die einzige Hello! Project-Gruppe die eine Live Band für die meisten ihrer Konzerte nutzte. *Anders als die anderen Gruppen für den Anime Shugo Chara! lösten sich Buono! zum Ende des Animes nicht auf. *Die Gruppe war dafür bekannt, nach einigen Singles die zentrale Sängerin zu wechseln. *Anfangs gab es einen Leader. Nach einiger Zeit haben die Mitglieder sich jedoch dazu entschieden, einen Leader zu bestimmen. Der Weg dahin wurde in ihrem ersten DVD-Magazin gezeigt. Letztendlich wurde Tsugunaga Momoko bestimmt. *Die Debütsingle "Honto no Jibun" war die bestverkaufte Single der Hello! Project Kids bis °C-utes "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" sie 2012 überholte. *"Buono! Man no Uta" ist ein Lied das die Mitglieder selbst geschrieben haben. *Buono! hat die meisten Singles aller Hello! Project Untergruppen veröffentlicht, zwei mehr als Minimoni. *Alle Mitglieder wuchsen in der Präfektur Chiba auf. Absolute Verkäufe Weiterführende Links *Offizieller Youtube Channel *Offizielle Website (archiviert: 2014-04-21) *Hello! Project Profil (archiviert: 2014-04-04) *Pony Canyon Profil (archiviert: 2014-07-19) *Official Ameba Blog (inaktiv) *Diskografien: **Hello! Project **UP-FRONT WORKS **Pony Canyon (archiviert 2014-02-03) **Buono-Net.com (archiviert 2009-04-22) Category:Buono! Category:Units 2017 Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Shugo Chara! Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:BeriKyuu Category:2017 aufgelöst cs:Buono! en:Buono! es:Buono! it:Buono!